


trigger awakening

by yiwuxin



Series: The Duty Of A Knight [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah because Lev died in the other one rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuxin/pseuds/yiwuxin
Summary: Set a few centuries after the current end of Seven Deadly Sins—King Ushijima of Camelot, a direct descendant of King Arthur—set his eyes upon the entire continent of Britannia. Thirst of power growing in his veins, he rages war against the whole of Britannia.This is the story of Haiba Lev, a young Holy Knight set on an adventure to solve the mystery of the lost era, with a pact made with a mysterious woman called "Merlin" who claims to have assisted in King Arthur's Endeavors, and an unbreakable resolve to get his prince who has escaped him his arranged marriage.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Duty Of A Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	trigger awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855587) by [angelicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks). 



> This is a work inspired by angelicks' "Glory and Gore goes hand in hand (and that's why we're making headlines)" check it out!
> 
> This is also my first fanfiction on AO3!
> 
> Unedited, so excuse my bad impulsive writing.

  
____  
  


Head above the sky, hands touching the clouds. Heart filled to the brim with light emitting from the stars, dimly lit.

Though, it won't be long until he falls—you can't hold onto the sky forever, you know?

And sometimes he wonders why, people think that reaching the stars would be the epitome of joyfulness. It's all foolish banter, but he craved it, you see. Craved the joyful smiles he once had thrown away, craved the feelings that was missing in his heart.

So he believes them, even though he knows they're wrong. And maybe someday, he'll be told that enough to actually believe those lies.

He wonders why, it feels so empty.

He has a loving family, a sweet sister and a caring mother. A father, though not always at home, a wondering wayfarer on a journey to cure his fernweh and exploring the unknown for the Tennō Heika.

And he wonders, he wonders, and he wonders all too much.

_____

Sometimes he wonders, why did he become a Knight?

To serve the king? To have a purpose in life? For his mother had nagged him to?

He doesn't know, and he doesn't understand. But when his vision cleared, he was already standing upon rows of soldiers.

____

Sometimes he just wants to be useful, to know that he deserved all that he had. The voices, echoes of what would he call his own voice, rang throughout his ears and told him what he wished to be true and what he wished to never know.

And he doesn't know, he doesn't understand anything.

Why was there voices? When had it appeared.

He's confused, so so, confused.

But then he held the small bottle of poison up, and stared at the cursed blade that glowed and reflected the shine of the moonlight from a single open window, and he understood what he has to do.

Even if it fails, he'll protect his Oji-sama even if he has to perish along.

___

And when the time came for him, the voices seem to speak louder, yet clearer, in a...woman's voice?

And he opens his eyes, bracing himself, and there was a lady, flowing in the skies. The world around them seems faded away, and Kenma, his oji-sama, wasn't there...?

And he doesn't know, he doesn't understand. But the moment the beautiful woman spoke, her luscious raven locks flowing in the artificial wind, and her skin aglow with white.

"What an atrocious way of concluding this half-baked plan of yours," she stated, "Isn't your king displeased at you for this?"

And he couldn't speak, as if there was a rock in his throat and his mouth went dry. So he did one of the only things he could do in that situation to express his answer—shaking his head.

One side of the woman's lips twitched upwards.

"So you would allow yourself to throw away your life like that, selfishly, ignoring the passing feelings of your so-called friends and family? Allow me to ask—how would your oji-sama feel?"

And bathing in silence, he had no answer.

But what the woman had said was true—he has left and abandoned his post as one of the most skillful holy knight. Gods, what about Alisa? And his mother? And Yaku?

Guilt swelled his his heart, regret dominating his emotions. He was so caught up with trying, yet failing, a bad plan at trying to help Kenma, he ignored everything else.

He's so stupid! Gosh, why did he die so stupidly by a single arrow?!

A single hand appeared in front of him, and the woman in purple offered, "Make a pact with me. It benefits us both—I won't be wondering aimlessly in this blank world, and you'll have another chance to regain the things you have lost. That is, if you know."

And without protest, he slipped his hand in hers, and nodded.

___

Bright green colored his vision as he blinked once and thrice to correct his woozy lens. Slightly high pitched voices yelled in victory, "He's awake! He's awake!"

Sitting up with a gasp, a tightness of bandages around his chest strained, and the people—wings?

They have wings?! How—

They flew back, and he heard a egotistical voice ahead of him, and they cleared away.

A man—no, a boy, was sitting on a pillow?! In front of him, a gleeful look painted on his youthful face and a smirk decorating his lips.

"So. You're finally awake. You had me waiting you know, Pactfounder of Gluttony."

____


End file.
